A Zelda Family Get Together
by darklantern12
Summary: What happens when all the Zelda characters, past and present, get together for a big party. Fierce Deity gets drunk, characters sing Karaoke, romance, drunk Ganons get into a bar fight, and more. I have ideas for chapters, but I'm hoping to get readers involved to give me more. Warning: lots of alcohol usage by characters. (no under age though.)
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this Idea has been a long time comin' and I wanted to do something interesting.**

**This takes place in the WW game but has parts of others to.**

* * *

Tetra was nearly trample by her crew as they rushed into the building, fueled by the thought of a place to rest and get some rum.

"Why did we decide to bring them with us again," she asked the green clad warrior next to her.

"Why we brought them," Link explained, "no idea, why I bothered to accept the invite to this thing, again no idea, it could be a trap."

Just a few days earlier, the post man had brought Link a letter saying to go to the Windfall cafe for a "family get together", it had also said to bring Tetra as well.

It was probably a trap, but the pirates were able to talk the two of them into going some how.

"BY DIN!" they heard Niko scream, "Link, Tetra, you guys may want to come look at this."

The hero and pirate captain looked at each other and ran into the building, expecting the worst.

"Holy Nayru," Tetra exclaimed, "I've never seen so many green tunics."

And it was true, men in green tunics were every where in the cafe. Some were conversing with each other, some dancing with girls with blond hair and purple robes to the music being played by... were those fish people and a golem?...one was even passed out at a table.

"Ah, Wind," said a voice, "glade to see you could make it."

Link spun to see a man who wore a green tunic with a white long sleeve under shirt walking towards them.

"Allow me to introduce my self," he said, "my name is Link though for tonight, you may call me 'Time'."

It's nice to meet you," the Link that will now be referred to as Wind replied. "But, how are you here, didn't you die hundreds of years ago?"

"Um...well, the author of this story wanted to write a humor story, and he needed every character," Time explained, "including the pirates."

Suddenly, a man with red hair and a black robe wearing a gem on his head fell from out of nowhere.

"And there's 'Wind Ganondorf', that's everyone," Time said, writing on a piece of paper.

"Ladies and gentle men," he shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Darklantern12's 'A Zelda Family Get Together' is now ready to start!"

"Hey," Darklantern12 said, "you forgot the disclaimer."

"I got it," Demise said, "Darklantern12 does not own The Legend of Zelda, or any characters in it."

"Now we can start."

Tetra looked at Wind.

"I think we're going to regret coming here," she told him.

"Aw, come on," Wind said, "It might be fun..."

* * *

**NOTE: All OoT characters are at there adult ages in this story, and the chapters will come from viewers (except ch. 2 and a few others)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dancing with Darkness.  
**

**Part I**

**(MalonxDark Link)**

Dark Time sat at a table away from the other Dark Links, many of which were drunk by now.

Shadow Link walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Hey Dark Time," he said, "how are you?"

"Hey Shadow," the dark said, "I'm good, how 'bout you?"

"I'm doing good," Shadow Link said, "Why aren't you hanging out with the other Dark Links?"

"I didn't feel like getting wasted five minuets after we started," Dark Time explained.

The Dark Link and Shadow Link looked over at the table that had all the other darks, several were having slurred conversations, and one was apparently telling a story to no one in particular.

"And then, he ran and crouched with the wall to his back," the dark was saying, "and every time I tried to attack him he used a horizontal slice."

"I see what you mean," Shadow Link said, "that would be pretty embarrassing."

"Yeah," Dark Time said, "and besides, I'm contemplating asking someone to dance, so being drunk wouldn't help any."

"_Contemplating_?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Dark Time said, "but I... don't know."

Darklantern12 looked up from his root beer float, and snapped his fingers.

It was in that instants that Shadow got an idea.

Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out some rupees.

"Dark, go get yourself a drink," he said, "I have a feeling it will do you good."

After a bit of arguing, and Shadow threatening to scream at the top of his lungs that Dark Time was to afraid to ask a girl to dance, the dark finally agreed and walked to the counter to buy something.

* * *

"Come on," Cremia said, "at the very least go talk to him."

"I don't know," said Malon, "He seems to not like talking to people, except that dark he's talking to."

Cremia shook her head and sighed.

"How do you know if you don't try?" she asked her alternate version from Hyrule.

Suddenly she got an idea, and began fishing around in her pocket.

"Here," she said, handing Malon some money she had pulled out, "go buy something to help your nerves."

"But I don't think tha-."

"Now Malon," Cremia said.

Taking the money, Malon walked towards the counter mumbling under her breath.

* * *

Dark Time took a sip of his drink.

_Not a lot of alcohol in this, _he thought, _Shadow said to buy a drink, not that I had to get drunk._

* * *

Malon sat, sipping her drink.

_Cremia is right,_ she thought, _I have to talk to him at some point._

She thought long and hard, resting an elbow on the counter and using it to support her head.

_Just how to go about it is the problem._

* * *

Shadow Link looked at the two sitting at the bar.

He shook his head.

"That's just pathetic Dark," he mumbled.

"Hey Shadow," Darklantern12 yelled, "Come on, we're setting up a karaoke station outside."

"Okay," Shadow yelled back, "Good luck Dark Time you're gonna need it."

* * *

**Multipart chapter here, and it won't be the only one, next is going to be a karaoke scene so that will be pretty fun.**

**Again, I'm open to Ideas for this and anything that keeps the ratting will work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. It's me Darklantern12 here with another chapter ready to go.  
**

**First though some info to explain a few things.**

**1) A confusion in chapter 2 it should have been a vertical slice, sorry.**

**2) I make a LOT of Dark Link chapters, so count on seeing them a bit.**

**3) I will be doing multipart chapters for a few segments (it allows me to post something, and move to another event happening at another table/area at Windfall, as well as gives me time to Think of where to go next at a particular segment I'm not gonna leave Dark Time and Malon hanging).**

**4) I apologies to Ashlee S for making her go on a rampage with my poor updating ability, I will try harder to update regularly.**

**And...done.**

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Karaoke Moment #1**

**A VERY Drunk Dark**

**(Dark Adventure)**

Shadow pushed a few boxes under the boards to help support them.

_Can't be to careful,_ he thought.

The karaoke stage they were setting up was simple, consisting of the stalls of Zunari's shop and placing them across from each other, two on each side, long ways.

They then crossed wooden boards between the stalls to make a platform to stand on.

Zunari had no problem with the party using his stalls, as long as no one messed with the safe or ruined the merchandise that the stalls sold.

The zora band, the Indigo-Gos, were setting up their instruments near the rear of the stage, being careful not to get in the way of Shadow Link and Darmani, who was helping by moving the large crates Shadow was sliding under the boards.

Darklantern12 would have helped (would have rather helped), but he was busy trying to explain karaoke to the pirates (who were at this point beyond the term wasted, even by pirate standards).

"You go on the stage and sing," he said.

"What do we sing?" asked Niko.

"What ever you want," Darklantern12 said.

"What if we don't -hic- want to sing?" asked Zuko.

"Then don't go up there," replied Darklantern12.

"Up where?" asked Gonzo, "and what were we talking about again?"

Darklantern12 face-palmed.

Suddenly, an equally drunk Dark Adventure came stargering out of the Cafe.

"Hey Darklantern12," he slurred, "what's going on?"

"Singing," Darklantern12 said through gritted teeth, "on stage, what ever song you want, simple."

Dark Adventure seemed to understand this.

"Okay, can I join?" he asked.

"Sure," Darklantern12 said, "knock your self out."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Darklantern12 stood on the stage.

"Okay folks lets get this show on the road," he said, "if you want to sign up, you still can, but we need to get started. Shadow, who's first on the list of singers?"

"Dark Adventure," Shadow yelled," singing _I'm Here for a Good Time_ by George Strait."

"Well, Let's see how this first song goes."

* * *

Before climbing onto the stage, Dark Adventure took another swing of his drink.

"Hm," he said, "empty, Must have drank it all."

* * *

The band started playing the song as Dark Adventure took up center stage, hiccuped once and began to sing.

_I'm not gonna lay around and whine and moan_  
_ Because somebody done done me wrong_  
_ Don't think for a minute that I'm gonna sit around_  
_ And sing some old sad song_

the dark moved to sit down with his legs hanging over the edge of the stage, not missing a beat the entire time.

_I believe it's half full not a half empty glass_

One of the people in the audience threw a beer up to the dark.

_Every day I wake up knowing it could be my last_

_So I ain't here for a long time  
I'm here for a good time  
So bring on the sunshine  
To Din with the red wine  
Pour me some moonshine_

He took a quick swing from the beer and continued.

_Cause When I'm gone you can put it in stone  
He left nothing behind  
I ain't here for a long time  
I'm here for a good time_

He took another drink from the bottle as the band played the filler to the next verse.

_Well Folks are always dreamin' bout what they'd like to do  
But I like to do just what I like_

He then got to his feet, a little shakily.

_I'll just take a chance, and dance the dance  
It might be wrong but hey then again it might be right  
We've got no way of knowing what tomorrow brings  
Life's too short to waste it  
I say bring on anything._

_Cause I ain't here for a long time_  
_ I'm here for a good time_  
_ So bring on the sunshine_  
_ To hell with the red wine_  
_ Pour me some moonshine_  
_ When I'm gone you can put it in stone_  
_ He had nothing to leave behind_  
_ I ain't here for a long time_  
_ I'm here for a good time_  
_ No I ain't here for a long time_  
_ I'm just here for a good time_

He stood up strait, which was a mistake when with him being drunk as he was and he began to fall backward.

With a a thud he landed, hitting his head on the makeshift stage.

Shadow and Darklantern12 ran over onto the stage, trying to see if he was alright.

"He's alive," said Shadow, "just out cold."

"When I said 'knock your self out' I didn't mean for him to do it literally," Darklantern12 said, "well while we move him off stage..."

* * *

**Wow, was that interesting (I'm actually kinda disappointed in this chapter).**

**Please Read and Review, and maybe submit some Ideas, I NEED them.**

** I'll be back by the end of next week with another interesting chapter, maybe the Fierce Deity?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, but here's one.  
**

**Thanks to any one still reading this, and anyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, shoot**

**(Mido, ****Darunia, Ruto)**  


"I'm bored," Mido complained, "Why did I get dragged to such a boring place."

"AHH, WOULD YOU SHUT UP," Darunia yelled at the kokiri, "you're giving me a head ache."

"But I'm _bored,_" Mido complained again, "I the Great Mido am utterly bored."

Darunia was debating on weather or not to go tell Time it was his turn to watch the younger children while he got a drink with the other gorons.

It was then that Ruto walked up.

"Hey Darunia," the sage of water said, "want to come join me and the other sages in a game of poker?"

"I can't," the fire sage said.

"Aw, why not?" she asked.

"Darklantern12 said that the kids must be watched by an able minded adult at all times," he answered, "basically saying someone has to play babysitter all night, and I got nominated."

"Well, that sucks," Ruto said.

"Hey," Mido said, "don't ignore me. I, as the leader of the kokiri, demand you entertain me."

"Din, kill me now," Darunia said, throwing his arms in the air.

Ruto thought for a moment.

"I know, lets play Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire," the zora princess said.

Both Mido and Darunia looked at her, puzzled.

"What's that?" the kokiri asked.

"It's a game we zoras play," she said, "it's simple, ruby beats emerald, emerald beats sapphire, and sapphire beats ruby."

"Dibs on emerald," Mido said.

"You to can play, I think that I'll go get a drink," Darunia said, "you want one Ruto?"

"No, I'm fine," Ruto said.

Darunia shrugged and walked away, grabbing a drink from the bar.

* * *

When Darunia left, Ruto looked at Mido.

"Okay, for ruby you raise two fingers, like this," she said demonstrating.

Mido mimicked the gesture.

"Good, for emerald, you make a circle with your thumb and index finger," she demonstrated.

Again Mido followed the movement.

"Next is the sapphire, for that you have to hold your finger tips to your palm, and touch your hands together at the first knuckle, and bottom of your palm," she then showed him that.

Again Mido copied her and preformed the signal.

"Good, now on go, we hold up what simble we want to use," the fish woman said, "Ready, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, go."

Ruto held up Ruby, showwing Mido, Mido held up Emerald.

"I win," Mido said.

"No, Ruby beats Emerald," Ruto said.

"Impossible, the emerald is the greatest of gems, there for no gem can beat it," Mido said, "making all other gems no better than garbage."

Ruto glared at him with murder in her expression.

"Say that again," Ruto dared.

* * *

When Darunia returned, he found Mido passed out on the ground with a black eye and Ruto being scolded by Saria.

"Um, what happened?" the Sage of Fire asked, as Saria dragged Mido away.

"Oh, nothing," Ruto said, "come on, if we're luck then Rauru will let us jump in to the game."

She then dragged him off to the table where Rauru, Impa, and Nabooru

sat playing poker already.

* * *

**Finally b****ack.**

**Sorry to ****everyone who has been waiting for this, it has taken me sooooo long to write.**

Dark Time: Dude hurry up and finish my part, I want to know what happens, and while you're at it update "From the Shadows"

**Keep your tunic on.**

**Pleasec review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
